Raise Your Glass (Reunion)
Raise Your Glass (Reunion) Lyrics April: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Will (April): I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (April: Ner-nener-nener-ner-ner-ner, woah) Party crasher, penny snatcher April and Will: Call me up if you are gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with The Losers and Alumni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass April (with Will, The Losers and Alumni): Slam slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Will with The Losers and Alumni (April): Party crasher, panty snatcher (Oh yeah) Call me up if you a gangster (Oh yeah) Will with April, The Losers and Alumni: Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with The Losers and Alumni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April: Oh no, my glass is empty That sucks! April and Will with The Losers and Alumni: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (April: Treated like a fool) Will with The Losers and Alumni: You could choose to let it go (April: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always April and Will: Party on our own April: So raise your April with Will, The Losers and Alumni: So raise your glass Will (and April) with The Losers and Alumni: If you are wrong (April: Yeah, yeah) In all the right ways (All my underdogs) We will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) So raise your glass (April: So raise your glass) (The Losers and Alumni: If you are wrong) If you are wrong (The Losers and Alumni: In all the right ways) All my underdogs (April: Oh yeah, yeah ah) We will never be never be April and Will with The Losers and Alumni: Anything but loud (April: And nitty gritty) (Will: And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass (Will: For me) (April: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass April and Will: For me April Ugh! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs